Oh What A Night
by Werewolf Queen
Summary: OneShot. There's a Masquerade dance at Hogwarts, noone knows who's who. Fred see someone dancing and Oh What A Night
1. Oh What A Night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only the Dark Haired Beauty. The song in this fic is December '63 (Oh What A Night) - The Four Seasons.

**A/N: **I got the idea for this fic when listening to this song, so enjoy and please Review.

**

* * *

**

**Oh What A Night!**

It was the Christmas masquerade dance, the hall was decorated beautifully, a Christmas tree in each corner of the room, covered in snow, at the front of the hall was a beautiful ice sculpture of a swan and on either side the four Hogwarts badges were also carved out of ice, 2 either side (Slytherin and Ravencalw on the left and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on the left). There was snow falling gracefully from the ceiling. Dotted around the hall were small circular tables with about 4 or 5 chairs all seemed to be made from ice but yet they weren't cold.

_Oh, what a night, late December back in '63  
What a very special time for me  
As I remember what a night!  
_

Fred entered the hall dressed in a pearly white shirt and a pair of midnight blue dress pants. He wore a simple black mask that just covered his eyes. He grinned to himself as he looked around the hall; there was a circle of people, all of whom seemed to be watching someone dance. Fred moved swiftly towards the circle and edged his way in to see what everyone was looking at.

_Oh, what a night!  
You know I didn't even know her name  
But I was never gonna be the same  
What a lady, what a night!  
_

In the middle of the circle was a girl, dressed in a pair of tight leather pants and a white boob tube and a silver half mask, her body seemed to be in tune with the music she danced in time to the music and every guy around her was transfixed on watching her body sway. Every now and then a guy would get the guts to go forward and try and dance with this dark haired beauty. She'd either dance with them for a few seconds before brushing them off, or she'd just ignore them completely.

_  
Oh, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room  
And I, as I recall it ended much too soon  
_

Her eyes flickered open, a beautiful bright blue colour they were, they fixed on Fred and seemed to sparkle with a sort of mystery that enticed Fred forward. She held her hand out to Fred and pulled him into the circle with her. Fred was only to happy to follow her and join the dance as on lookers gave him looks of amazement, that he was chosen, and jealously, that it wasn't them chosen.

_  
Oh, what a night!  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be  
Sweet surrender, what a night!  
_

The dark haired beauty placed her right had lazily onto Fred's shoulder, while Fred's right hand was placed on her hip (A/N They're dancing facing each other, with their legs interlinked) She continued to dance with the music, grinding up against him. Fred was giving as good as he got, they seemed to melt into one body, you couldn't tell where one body ended and the other started.

_I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder  
Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under_

_Oh, what a night!  
_

She giggled airily as she felt his cock, now rock hard, pressing against her inner thigh. Fred seemed slightly embarrassed, but carried on dancing none the less. The girl seemed unfazed and began to grind against Fred even more, Fred gasped slightly even if no-one in the crowd heard or noticed a thing. The girl simply winked at him.

_Why'd it take so long to see the light?  
Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right  
What a lady, what a night!  
_

The song was beginning to end and George his time for dancing with her was almost over. Her arms slipped down to go around his waist, while both his hands were on her hips; he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't pull away; in fact she leaned into the kiss, before slowly pulling away. Fred was soon pulled back into the crowd and the dark haired beauty was left to dancing alone once again.

_  
Oh, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room  
And I, as I recall it ended much too soon  
_

She carried on dancing, everyone still watching trying to get close. They'd get into the circle but always got completely ignored by _her _she just brushed them off. Her body moved to the music a guy went to grab her arse but simply got his hand slapped away and she moved away from him. Fred stayed in the circle surrounding her, watching her dance, but he'd had his turn, he danced with her, and as she continued to watch her dance he realised not one other person got close enough to dance with her like he had.

_  
Oh, what a night!  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be  
Sweet surrender, what a night!  
_

The dance was over now and people had begun to disappear everyone was watching to see where the beauty they had been watching went, but she had already disappeared. Fred sighed and began walking back up towards the Gryffindor tower when he realised there was a hand in his he looked around, and there she was. "I've always liked you" she whispered and pulled her mask off. Fred grinned at "You should have told me" he said softly.

_  
I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder  
Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under  
Oh, what a night!  
(Oh, what a night!)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Oh, what a night!)  
Oh, what a night!  
(Oh, what a night!)_


	2. AN

Ok, well I loved writing this story and am thinking of writing a sequal or something, what d'ya think guyz?

I'm also drawing a pic to go with this story, so if you wish to see it please, jsut e-mail me and when I scan it on I'll e-mail it to you.


End file.
